Magic in Camelot
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: What if Mordred came back to Camelot...and fell in love? Merlin/Mordred SLASH. Rated for slash and some sexual content. DISCONTINUED!
1. Love and Chores

**Warning: If you don`t like slash scenes, don`t read.**

_Hot, sweaty skin on hot, sweaty skin, fevered, eager kisses, gasps of pleasure. Warm tongues licked and sucked at soft, sensitive skin. Groaning, bucking, cries of love._

"_Merlin!"_

"_Mordred!" _

Sunlight shone through Merlin`s eyelids, making him blink and yawn. He didn`t really want to get up, all that was waiting for him was Arthur and chores. Feeling a soft stirring against his chest, the young warlock looked fondly down at the younger druid boy resting there.

Mordred`s raven hair was ruffled and he looked a bit dazed, but nevertheless he looked lovingly up at Merlin. Merlin`s heart swelled at the sight of his young love looking at him like that.

_Good morning, Merlin. _Mordred whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Love and contentment ran between them, sensed through their heart-deep bond.

**Bong…bong…bong…bong…**

_Ah…well, it`s time for me to go. I need to wake up Arthur and get his meal._ Merlin thought sadly. Throwing back the sheets, he stumbled to his feet, head spinning. Grabbing his clothes weakly, the young warlock yanked his threadbare shirt on haphazardly, followed by his brown, rough pants. The assortment was completed with the ragged red necktie that Merlin always wore.

Turning, Merlin glanced back at Mordred for a moment. The druid boy had yanked on a plain tunic, brown hide breeches, and a hooded grey cape. The sunlight hit Mordred`s hair and made it shine as though golden powder had been sprinkled in it.

Pulling the door open, Merlin descended to Gaius`s medical den. This also happened to be where the old man slept. Gaius was already awake, and glanced up as Merlin reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah. Merlin, you don`t have much time to eat, so I made a sandwich for you to eat on the way." The old physician said by way of greeting. In response the young warlock grinned at his mentor and grabbed the sandwich on the way out the door.

The door of Arthur`s chambers creaked unpleasantly as Merlin opened it. With a sigh, Merlin reflected mournfully that Arthur would likely add oiling the hinges to the already floor-length list of chores that Merlin had to do. Crossing to the window, the raven-haired warlock yanked the prince`s curtains open.

"Okay, rise and shine, royal prat." He called resignedly, shoulders slumping as he grabbed the tray of mouthwatering breakfast foods and set it down on the prince`s table.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Merlin?" a sarcastic voice drawled from behind him. With a cocky smirk, Merlin mock bowed Arthur to the table.

"Pearls before swine, sire." The young warlock laughed. Though Arthur tried to hide it, he grinned at his manservant`s jibe. Letting it pass, he sat down and proceeded to make Merlin`s life a living hell. After making Merlin entertain him by standing on his head, become his target for target practice, and do not only his laundry but Morgana`s and Uther`s as well, Arthur stomped off to the training grounds to practice on his knights.

Watching Arthur go, Merlin whistled softly and trotted off to do the worst chore on the list: mucking out the stables. Not only did he always come away from it smelling like dung, but the horses seemed to have it out for him, kicking and snorting at him.

Meanwhile, Mordred had clambered up to Merlin`s window and was staring down at the whole of Camelot. Hot, bright sun beamed down on him, making the druid boy squirm uncomfortably. Bored, hot, and rather fed up with the whole thing, he scrambled down from his perch and walked over to the door. Hand on the knob, Mordred hesitated. What if he was caught while exploring the castle?

With a sigh, he slumped down by the bed. If they caught him, he would be killed or worse, Merlin would. These thoughts kept Mordred in a bad temper until the bell rang to signal that it was time for everyone to head inside for the night.

Merlin walked into his room to find Mordred brooding irritably, curled up like a cat on the bed. With a grin, he walked over and sat by his lover.

"Hey, Mordred. Had a bad day, I take it?" Merlin greeted jokingly. Lifting his head Mordred grinned sadly.

"Yep. I get really bored during the day with you gone; your banter has really grown on me." Mordred sat up, stretching, and examined the food that Merlin had brought. He sorted it into two equal-sized piles, one for him and one for Merlin. Two slices of cheese in each pile, two slices of bread, half of the ham for each, and the bunch of grapes was divided in half.

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked, breaking the silence. Mordred considered this, rolling a grape around in his mouth. He frowned as an idea came to him.

"I want to go explore the castle." Mordred admitted. "I`ve been cooped up in here for days, it`s really hard to find things to do." A warm hand crept into his, and Mordred looked up at Merlin with a loving grin. Merlin pulled the druid into a hug, resting his chin on top of Mordred`s head.

"Don`t worry, I`ll take you exploring tonight. It`ll be okay." Merlin said, grinning. "Now eat, or you`ll become a stick in the next life." And they laughed long and hard.

**Well? Read and review please! It`s my first slash ever, so please be nice. It`s also my second fanfiction ever, come to think of it.** **Enjoy!**


	2. Of chains and fear

**The second chapter…so read, then clicky-clicky on the little review button!**

Arthur strode through the halls, frowning like thunder. The young prince hated getting in rows with his father, especially at times like this. Today was the first time Arthur had actually failed drastically in practice, ending up dropping his sword in shock when an opponent made a startling move. Merlin shadowed his prince silently, knowing that this was not one of the times to make gibes.

Uther had been furious when his son had acted like a bumbling idiot. On addition to that, the king had found out about Arthur`s secret love affair with the servant girl Gwen. Merlin liked Gwen, the gentle, kind woman she was. Uther had threatened the pair, and said that if they exposed someone else who was having an affair, he would let them be together. Merlin personally thought that this was a terrible thing to do, and saw many ways it could go wrong.

Storming into his rooms, the blond prince turned to find his bumbling yet loyal manservant had been following.

"Go, Merlin. You are dismissed." He ordered, waving the young warlock away. With a quick bow, Merlin obeyed. Hastening to his chambers, he breathed a sigh of relief to find that Mordred was still there and safe. If even Gaius found out, they were in danger of death or torture.

Lifting his head, Mordred grinned at the sight of Merlin coming back.

"I missed you, Emrys." He said out loud, stretching and giving his warlock a good hug. Merlin plopped down on the bed with a big sigh, cradling Mordred to his chest. "What is it? You`re troubled, I can tell."

"Arthur`s in a terrible mood…he might come prowling tonight." Merlin`s voice was grave. Turning and fixing the young druid with a worried look, the warlock continued. "I think it`s best…"

He never finished the sentence. The door burst open, and Arthur, accompanied by Uther, strode into the room. Mordred yelped in shock at this, eyes going as big as small stones. Merlin`s eyes flicked around, searching for a way out.

"I trusted you, Merlin!" Arthur shouted. His face was contorted with rage, lip curling with disgust. "After all the trust I placed in you, you shelter a druid!" Striding forward, he snapped bracelets of silver onto both of their wrists. Oh Gods, shining, terrible silver, which stopped magic from being used by the one who wore it. Then handcuffs which rubbed and chaffed the skin painfully.

They were dragged roughly down the stairs, through numerous hallways, and thrown into dungeon cells.

"Merlin!" Mordred whimpered fearfully, shrinking into the corner. Uther grabbed Mordred roughly, with a look in his eyes as though he was thinking up something horrible to do to him.

"Tell me, druid, what prompted him to take you in." The king let Merlin go, towering over Mordred. Mordred`s chest rose and fell rapidly with his panicked breathing, his eyes filled with terror.

"I…I don`t know, sire!" He managed.

"Liar!" Uther snarled.

"I don`t know!"

"You enchanted him, that`s what, you lying little scum!"

"No sire, he wouldn`t!" Merlin cried.

Arthur saw an opportunity to seal the bargain with his father. There was a calculated expression on his face. "And why would you be so sure of him, Merlin? Only a person who was intimate with the boy would know that." He was testing, hoping against hope that the relationship between the two was what he was seeking.

"What?" Merlin asked, laughing weakly.

"You heard me! Don`t try to deny it, you two love each other." The prince grabbed Merlin by the neck, choking him. Then he grabbed the warlock`s right arm and twisted it, about to snap it.

"NO!" Mordred cried. Struggling against the chains, he tried in vain to reach Merlin. The young druid looked at Arthur with desperation. "Please! Don`t kill him, let him go!" He begged. For a long moment, silence reined.

Then Uther broke the silence. "Let go, Arthur. They are obviously in love, and so they will be punished."

As Arthur let go, Merlin gasped for breath, collapsing to the floor. Then the cell door clanged, and the Pendragon king and prince were gone. Lifting his head, the warlock looked at Mordred. Struggling over to the druid, Merlin cradled him in his arms.

'_Oh, Emrys, what are we going to do? He __will__ torture us, and then probably sell us both as slaves.'_

'_I won`t let that happen, Mordred. You know it. Now get some sleep, we`ll both need it.'_

**Well? What did you think?**


	3. Torture and child

**WARNING: Torture is in this chapter. I understand if you don`t want to read. Please don`t if you don`t want to. But if you do, please review and tell me what you think.**

"No! God, please stop!" The screams of pain echo in the confined space of the cell. Then there comes the _crack_ of a whip, again and again, the screams doubling and tripling in magnitude.

Uther watches calmly as Merlin writhes with pain. A tearstained face, twisted in agony, turns to the king.

"Please! No more, no more…" The warlock whimpers, begging for mercy. He falls silent as Uther steps forward, the light of the candles in high alcoves flashing menacingly over the silvery scar on the old crusader`s forehead.

"You have brought this on yourself, boy." Merlin shudders at the sound of the king`s voice.

Looking up, he gathers the courage to ask, "Where did you take Mordred? Please, what did you do to him?" Desperation shines in his eyes and face, his high, sharp cheekbones and stormy blue eyes. But Uther pays no heed. With a careless wave of his hand, he watches as the whip cracks down, making Merlin scream with agony once more.

"Enough." Uther states calmly, as though witnessing nothing more than a cat being shooed away. "I will take care of this." The guard, his face masked and concealed, nods and leaves.

"What…are you doing to me…?" Merlin gasps, chest heaving with each quick breath.

Uther grabs a bottle of alcohol from the floor. It`s a bottle of almost pure alcohol. Confused, the warlock blinked. Then Uther poured it all over the ripped flesh of Merlin`s back. Instantly, the flesh hisses and Merlin screams in pain, clawing at the floor. Another gush of that terrible liquid that burns him, and he cries in desperation.

"Dear God! I`m begging you, have mercy, my lord!" Uther stops for a moment, glaring coldly. He does not care about this pathetic, pleading magic-user in front of him, chained and begging for mercy.

Mordred stumbles as he`s shoved to the floor in front of Uther. "Please," he begs the terrible man before him, "what did you do to Merlin?"

Uther`s lip curls. "You pathetic little…" He stops. Mordred`s belly is more pronounced now, as it wasn`t before. It`s obvious that he`s not gotten nearly enough food, though, as his limbs are stick thin. Arthur steps forward behind his father.

"He`s…he can`t be…but he has magic, so it isn`t that remarkable, I suppose." The prince mutters to himself. Then he turns to Uther. "He`s pregnant, isn`t he?"

The tears in Mordred`s eyes spill down his front. "Yes I am."

"The father is Merlin, correct?" Arthur asks, stepping forward. The druid cowers weakly under the prince`s gaze.

"Yes. No other could be."

"Then take him away, back to the dungeons. Don`t put him back with the sorcerer." Uther orders imperiously, turning on his heel and sweeping away.

The pregnant boy`s head droops with sadness at the news that he won`t get to tell or see Merlin again for the foreseeable future. No mercy…no help. Why was Arthur Pendragon, the usually kind prince, acting this way?

"What was your little plan? What were you planning to do to Camelot?" Uther roars at Merlin. The warlock whimpers weakly, chains rattling as he shakes with fear and pain. The candlelight is flickering over his gaunt, pale, sweaty face, showing the bloody scars.

"I didn`t plan anything! Please...nothing..." Merlin pants.

_CRACK!_

_"Ah!_ Sire, please...I didn`t do anything! I never planned anything..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A FOOL? YOU AND ALL MAGIC USERS ARE EVIL! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING, BOY!"

"Please! No more!" Merlin cries, stuttering. Uther waits. "I...I didn`t do anything, I swear sire!"

**Not one of my better chapters, but please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had almost given up on this piece, to be honest. But the third review had changed my mind. I`m continuing.**

The crowds were lively in the main square of Camelot.Mordred`s breaths came in quick, short pants as he was led by a guard to the platform overlooking some long benches. Other people with handcuffs and frightened expressions were herded one by one up onto the platform, where an auctioneer stood, yelling out the status of each new slave.

In the line, Mordred gasped. He could see a familiar-looking raven haired head. Was it possibly Merlin? Yes, it was!

"Merlin!" he cried, but his voice was lost in the din of the selling. The noon sun soared above in the sky, hot and blazing. Mordred tried again. "Merlin!" his desperate cry seemed to have been lost again.

Up in the line, Merlin thought he heard his name being called. Frowning, he listened more alertly. There it was again! Who was that? Turning around, he saw with amazement that Mordred was calling to him from the back of the line.

Before he could reply, however, Merlin was dragged forward onto the platform.

O/O\O

Merlin looked around sadly. Of course, all he could see was the same thing he`d been seeing for several hours already. The sun was nearly set, and soon the party would be stopping. As if on cue, the leader, a young knight who had been sent for slaves to take back to King Alenned, reigned in his horse.

"Set up camp for the night!" he ordered. "Grendel gets first watch, I`ll take second, Ronas takes last." The party followed his orders immediately, and Merlin stood there dumbly with the other slaves. He looked at them, noticing what they looked like.

One, the only girl, was blonde with a slim build but strongly muscled legs and arms. On her right was a young boy, around 10, with thin, bruised limbs and flame red hair. The only other slave was an older man, who had sharp eyes and scars all over his body. Merlin opened his mouth to talk to them, thinking that this might not be so bad if his fellows were friendly. But he reels in shock as the older man smacks him across the mouth.

"Shush, boy! If you talk, you get into trouble. Wait until nighttime!" he hisses. Merlin nods mutely, in shock from the sudden blow.

_We get in trouble for talking?_ He thought.

OoOo|OoOo

**Sorry for how awefully short it is. Review please?**


End file.
